Summer Heat ::: BUUURRRRRRNNNNS!
by Rektori-sama
Summary: This is the 2nd chapter to the series "Summer Heat", which is set on the beach. This one about Norway and Denmark. Norway has lost a challenge in some weird circumstances, what is Denmark up to? FLUFF. Maybe too much. Pairing: DenNor Also, random title is random.


"…Impossible."

The Norwegian glared at Mathias as he took his shirt off and started jumping around happily and singing football chants out loud.

"_SEJREEEEN ER VOOOORES, SEJREEEEN ER VOOORES, VI HAR VUUUNDET! __SEJREN ER VOOORESSSS_!"

"I can't have lost. Not to you."

"_DEM SOM IKKE HOPPER DE ELSKER SVERIGE! __AH! AH! DEM SOM IKKE HOPPER DE ELSKER SVERIGE! __AH-AH_!"

"… cheater."

The Dane grinned at Lukas, amused.

"Awwhh~ C'mon, Norge~ Just accept the fact that I'm better than you at handball~!"

"No way. There was something weird about the match."

Lukas wasn't the kind of person that complains and finds excuses to explain his losses, but now it was different.

It was… strange.

"Norgie is all jelly of my talent~"

"I wouldn't call talent throwing a ball in a direction that changes completely all of a sudden and casually ends up in my goal"

The Dane came closer and whispered, with his ever-so-annoying grin on his lips.

"That's because it's called "spin-shot", Norgie~"

At this point, Lukas felt his blood boiling in his frozen veins and grabbed the other by his tie and stared angrily at him.

"…_Hold kjeft_. I'm a pro both at handball and spellcasting so I think I can distinguish a spin-shot from one cheated with magic." He murmured with his calm, velvety voice almost overwhelmed by the dane's wheezes and rattles of pain as the norwegian was choking him.

"N-Norg-… I c-can't—"

"I think you're missing the point, Norway." A rather calm and cold voice interrupted that squalid show the two nordics were giving.

"You've lost the bet, now you'll have to do penance."

"Storbritannia, don't meddle with it."

"You have no choice."

The Brit was really fond of betting, so when he heard the two were challenging each others, he quickly came and placed huge bets on the Dane, the not-favourite one. Norway suspected it was him that made Mathias win using magic.

"You two cheated and I'm not gonna do any penance."

"I'm sorry, but there is no proof nor witness of this "cheat", so you'll have to do that."

The norwegian frowned angrily. He was sure those two played tricks on him, but… why for? It was a simple match of handball on the beach, nothing really important. Just that silly challenge between him and Denmark with an even silliest penance for the loser: he'd have had to put sunscreen on the other's body and massage it.

On a second thought, why had he even accepted it?

"Oh my… It's really late, I've got to go…~" Arthur murmured as he started to walk away with a weird grin on his face and wink to the Dane.

Suspicious.

"Soooo, Norgie, you have no choice! I had your Word~ you can't take it back what you've promised~!" Mathias said happily as he laid on the sand facing down, still looking at the frowning Norwegian.  
He looked around, just to see in front of how many people he would have lost his dignity: apart from the now far away Brit, there was only the two of them.  
Even more weirder. Where had they all gone?  
"Laksie~ I ain't got the whole day…~ " Mathias singed jokingly, wagging his feet in excitement.

The other couldn't help but thinking the Dane would have kept on bugging him with the massage-thing forever if he didn't do that, so he sighed in resignation and sat next to him on the sand. Silently he took out a sunscreen from his rucksack and started to spread it on his back.

"hahahah, Norgie, I guess you've never massaged girls. You have to sit astride on me!"

"Shut up. You're not a girl"

"Awwwhh… C'mon…"

He sat on him anyway though, just to keep the Dane calm, choosing the butt as the best landing for his own. It was surprisingly fluffy and comfortable, so he couldn't really complain of the position. Well, he could, if he thought that his manly parts were laying on the bottom of the other. Making Mathias notice about that would have overexcited the loud Dane even more and Lukas wasn't in the mood to face embarrassing sexual innuendos about that silly situation.

He started with his blades and slowly ran his fingers up to the shoulders to start rotating his thumbs on his nape, with an expression of pure disgust painted on his porcelain face. The Dane's skin was rough and sweaty… Not exactly a pleasant thing to touch. He was very hot too, so it was even annoying to stay close to him, since it was a very hot summer day and Lukas was very sensitive to heat. But the worst thing was surely the "sound effects" he had to hear.

"Mhh~... You're so close..."  
"N-Norgie~... More~"  
"T-There... Your fingers are.. nhhh... heavenly~..."  
The Norwegian stopped, blushing a little in embarrassment. Mathias seemed to like it /too much/. For a second he wondered if he was /that/ good, then he realized the Dane was acting like that just to mock him. As usual.  
"...Shut Up."  
"D-Don't stop... Y-You drive me crazy...~!"  
"SHUT. UP."  
"...Awhh... Norgie... I'll stop, promised!"  
And so he actually did, so the Norwegian passed his hands on the lower part of his back with a sigh, causing the Dane to pant and wheeze (without actually saying a word). Lukas tolerated it for a while until Mathias eventually turned under him and so the silent nordic ended sitting right on the other's crotch.  
There was a little moment of nothing during which the two nations stared at each others not saying anything.  
Then the Norwegian pulled away from that awkward position, or actually, tried to pull away, since the other boy was grabbing his wrists and making him sit down on him again.  
"Danmark, let me go."  
"Nah...~ You still have the front side to massage~"  
"…I can do that standing. You... Are too hot for me" Lukas immediately regretted that bad choice of words. He wanted to say that he emitted too much warmth, but... it all turned into an awkward, horrible pick-up line.  
"oh, yeah...~?" the Dane grinned maliciously.  
"That's another good reason to be on top of me, Norgie...~" he then murmured, with a voice he had never heard before. He sounded manly and calm and mature and... charming. The opposite of the usual Denmark. The Norwegian blushed furiously. That didn't stop Lukas from giving him a painful slap though.  
The Dane whined and massaged his cheek, but instead of giving up, he took the other's hands and ran them over his own pectorals, then down to his sides and eventually on his abs, slowly and sexily, sighing and shivering at the contact with the Norwegian's cold hands. Mathias kept on staring at him, now with half-lidded blue eyes glued to the equally-lidded indigo ones of his friend.  
"You know, Nor... I... I have to ask you a thing..."  
"...Yeah, tell me..." the Norwegian's voice was now different as well. It wasn't intimidating as always, just more... warm.  
The Dane noticed the change. He had always found his best friend's voice quite good, but, hell, now it was like the one from one of those porn-sex lines. He felt so awkward.

"Uhm... H-How can I ask... uhhhm, I wondered..."  
"...Yes...?"  
"Y-Y' know, I-I wondered..."  
"…You wondered what…?"  
"If... you..." He took a deep breath.

"...liked dicks."

It didn't take long before Lukas' long, cold fingers curled around his neck, almost choking the Dane and making him fidget to get the Norwegian off himself.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUDE! NORWAY IS RIDING DENMARK OVER THERE!"

Even if you weren't able to recognise him for his loud voice, you surely could tell it was America by the smell of ketchup and chips he always brought along.

The Norwegian got up immediately from the other, clearly embarrassed, and so the Dane did. He looked around and saw Alfred walking around with Arthur by his side.

"You stupid twit, why do you always have to ruin /everything/!?" The Brit yelled at him, slapped his nape and dragged him away with an apologetic look to the nordics.  
The Norwegian was now pretty far from Mathias though, looking quite offended.

"Norgie..."  
"...Don't call me like that."  
"Why are you mad?"  
"I'm not going to be mocked in front of everyone."  
"Awh, come on, Norgeee! I'm serioooous! I didn't mean to mock you…! I-I've even chosen a desert locatio-…"  
"…YOU WHAT." Lukas immediately interrupted Mathias' babbering, dragged him to self by his ear and stared at him with an homicidal look. "… "chosen…?" Let me understand that… You've planned this all from the beginning, haven't you…?"  
"N-No…! W-well, y-yes! BUT l-lemme explain that!"  
Lukas loosened his grip on the ear and let the hand fall down, weakly.

"The cheated-challenge… the massage… your words… the two idiots seeing us… It was all planned to take the piss out of me in front of them and making me confess my sexual orientations, wasn't it…?" the Norwegian wasn't even staring at him anymore, he was looking down with his hands tightened in fists, more hurt and offended than angry.  
"…

Norway… Please…" the Dane muttered, looking awfully sorry.  
"You'd better have a good reason to have made all… this."  
"I just… wanted to know if you liked boys and… I thought by forcing you in a situation where you were alone with me, doing relaxing things, would have made you feel… more comfortable with confiding with me." Mathias quietly replied, looking down like a child scolded by his dad.  
"Why on Earth would I have felt more comfortable while sitting on top of you…?" The norwegian raised his eyes to Mathias' ones. He didn't reply, still looking down ashamed.  
"... I still don't see anyway the reason why you'd want me to confess to you that I'm gay though."  
There was another little pause.  
"We're… We're best friends, right…?"  
"… I suppose so." Lukas replied.  
"Best friends do everything together, right…?"  
"… Mathias, what are you-…?"  
"I thought that maybe… if you were, you could have sucked my dick. And I would have sucked yours." He explained quickly, rather embarrassed.  
Freezing silence.  
The norwegian was actually more surprised than angry or anything.  
"… You're gay."  
"HEEJJJ! I'M NOOOOTTT! I'd have totally made it just because I care for you and I don't want you to make it to random people who may have some weird disease, or the like!" He immediately replied, fidgeting and yelling out loud, his cheeks and ears as red as a tomato. "Y'know! Better with me than with some fag or whore!"  
"… Ah… A real philanthropist." Lukas commented sarcastically.  
"I told you I have a very big heart…~! It's only second to my penis!" Mathias replied grinning, all proud.

And then something clicked into the Norwegian's head.  
"…Oh, I don't doubt it…!" he murmured with a sarcastic smile. A real smile hidden behind a fake one. He… actually thought that that loud and obnoxious reaction was kind of cute of Mathias. It was quite obvious that the Dane really had a crush on him. And maybe, who knows, if in the future he showed the same charm he had only a few minutes earlier, the Norwegian may have accepted his avances…~  
"Huh? So… In the end, do you like dicks, or not…?" the Dane eventually asked him, actually not noticing that Lukas was smiling at him. The Norwegian looked up to the sky with an innocent look.  
"Hmmm… I really don't know…" He replied sighing. "… My skin is burning that much that I really cannot even reflect…~" He added, stroking his own shoulders as if they were actually scalding  
"I see~~ Well, Ok, Norgie~" the Dane said happily putting some sunscreen in his hands. "…Lie down~!"

==========================================  
Some translations…  
These are actual danish football chants  
"SEJREEEEN ER VOOOORES, SEJREEEEN ER VOOORES, VI HAR VUUUNDET! SEJREN ER VOOORESSSS" = Victory is ours, Victory is ours, we have won, Victory is ours.  
"DEM SOM IKKE HOPPER DE ELSKER SVERIGE! AH! AH! DEM SOM IKKE HOPPER DE ELSKER SVERIGE! AH-AH" = who doesn't jump, loves Sweden.  
Hold kjeft= Shut up.  
Laksie = a silly nickname derived from „laks", which means „salmon".  
_==========================================_

**Uhm… what to say… I know Danmark is a bit too silly and loud, but I really wanted to make even more contrast between him and Norge. Also, if you're wondering why England has accepted to help Denmark…:  
-money**

**-free beers**

**-he actually wanted Denmark to get a girlfriend, both because he cares for him since he's his "big brother", both because he would have stopped going flirting around while drunk.  
-future help and support with lovers (?)**


End file.
